warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mudclaw (WC)/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Killed by a falling tree |age=Unknown |kit=Mudkit |apprentice=MudpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page |warrior=Mudclaw |senior warrior=Mudclaw |deputy=Mudclaw |starclan resident=Mudclaw |mother=Ryestalk |father=Shrewclaw |brother=Tornear |mentor=Unknown |apps=Webfoot, Crowfeather |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Deadfoot |succeededby1=Onewhisker |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''A Clan in Need, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Night Whispers}} '''Mudclaw' is a mottled, dark brown tabby tom. He was a deputy of WindClan under Tallstar's leadership. He was born as Mudkit to Ryestalk and Shrewclaw along with his brother Tornear. He was apprenticed as Mudpaw and later earned his warrior name, Mudclaw. As a warrior, Mudclaw was fiercely loyal to his Clan and was eager to defend his territory. His ruthless devotion to protect his Clan in battle convinced Tallstar to make him deputy in order to balance WindClan's leadership. However, when Tallstar replaced Mudclaw with Onewhisker as deputy moments before the leader died, Mudclaw felt betrayed and openly challenged Onewhisker's legitimate leadership. He, Hawkfrost, and several ShadowClan and WindClan warriors attempted to overthrow Onewhisker and his supporters, but StarClan struck a tree to fall on Mudclaw and kill him. Despite his actions, Mudclaw went to StarClan because he had a legitimate claim to leadership, and he truly believed he was the rightful leader of WindClan. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Mudclaw is a warrior of WindClan and has an apprentice, Webpaw. He, along with his Clan, are driven off by Brokenstar and ShadowClan who greedily took over WindClan's territory. Mudclaw is viewed as hostile and overly belligerent towards cats from other Clans. He works hard to make WindClan strong again after they are brought back to the forest by Fireheart and Graystripe, but coldly asserts to them that he does not owe them anything. He and his brother turn away Bluestar and Fireheart when they try to reach the Highstones, explaining it as payback for ThunderClan sheltering Brokentail, and later adamantly questions Bluestar when she offers a truce between their two Clans. Despite prior encounters and being heavily injured, Mudclaw runs to ThunderClan for aid when TigerClan attacks their camp, and participates in the battle against BloodClan. The New Prophecy :Mudclaw is appointed as the next deputy of WindClan by Tallstar. Mudclaw's aggressive and quick-tempered nature is balanced by Tallstar's calm and patient leadership approach, and the two cats tend to run the Clan well together. Mudclaw acquires another apprentice, Crowpaw. Mudclaw makes the Great Journey with the other Clans. During this journey, Tallstar becomes frail and sick, and Mudclaw slowly begins slipping into the leadership position and gives out orders to WindClan. :When they reach their new home, Tallstar tells Firestar, Onewhisker, and Brambleclaw that he made a mistake choosing Mudclaw as his deputy and could not allow him to become leader, as he could wage unnecessary wars with ThunderClan. Tallstar appoints Onewhisker as the new deputy of WindClan with his last breath and loses his final life. The other cats are shocked, especially Mudclaw. Mudclaw begins to plot a takeover with Hawkfrost and other Clan cats to drive out Onewhisker and seize his leadership, but it ultimately fails and Mudclaw is killed by a falling tree. The tree is seen as a sign from StarClan that Onewhisker is the rightful leader of WindClan and it provides a bridge to the island for Gatherings. ''Super Editions :In 'Tallstar's Revenge, Mudkit is born to Shrewclaw and Ryestalk along with Tornear. However, his father is killed in battle against ShadowClan before he and his brother were born. In the manga, Mudclaw is eager to establish WindClan's borders at the lake, though the last thing Tallstar wanted was for WindClan to make enemies already. As he lays dying, Tallstar realizes WindClan would be led into constant bloodshed under Mudclaw's rule, and instead reflects on his friendship with Jake and Firestar. He replaces Mudclaw with Onewhisker in hopes the latter would benefit both of their Clans with his companionship with Firestar. Detailed description :'''Mudclaw is a wiry, mottled, dark brown tabby tom. Trivia Interesting facts *Mudclaw went to StarClan due to him having a legitimate claim to become WindClan's leader. Vicky also states that Mudclaw was not evil enough to go to the Dark Forest, and she felt bad for him losing his deputy rank moments before Tallstar died. *Kate said she liked the idea of Shrewclaw being Mudclaw's father,Revealed on Kate's official blog and Vicky later confirmed so. *He is a distant descendant of Windstar via Mistmouse. Mistakes *Mudclaw is said to be a kit in the nursery when Tallstar became leader in Starlight, but in Tallstar's Revenge, he is shown as a warrior when Tallstar is going to receive his nine lives. Character pixels Official art Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages